Once Upon A Time
by Twihard-girl
Summary: Bella, the geek and Edward, the king. A fairytale come true which turned into a nightmare. Is there a happy ending in the works? Full summary inside. Trust me..worth reading. All human and slightly OOC. Rated M for lemons & language.


**Please note: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. All characters associated with Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot and story and all new characters are all mine though :) Enjoy! **

**Hey there...I know I said that my story would be posting most likely at the end of Dec. 2009, but I had a bout with insomnia the other night and this is what came from it. I'm starting on my other story so it seems I'll be trying to keep 3 stories straight....like one wasn't enough....**

**summary: Bella Swan, the geek of Forks high keeps running into Edward Cullen, the King of the school. Her crush becomes something more, but an unforgivable betrayal leaves her humiliated, and crushed. In response she disappears. Years later they meet and while she knows who he is but he doesn't recognize her. Edward is smitten, but can't help but wonder why this beautiful woman has such hatred for him. What's a guy to do but change her mind.**

**Please note..for this first, and second chapter the point of view will be Bella's. I also have a long author's note...please read it since it's very crucial to whether I will be continuing this and my other story.**

* * *

_**The Beginning.**_

The past four months have been the best of my life. I, Isabella Swan was dating the king of the school, Edward Cullen and I don't know how that had happened. I've been clearly invisible almost my whole high school life. When he bumped into me in the hallway on that fatefully day I was just hoping that I could get away without blushing and somehow I did. Once I kept bumping into him at almost the same hallway the next four days I started to think that he was doing it intentionally; but that couldn't be it I mean guys didn't do that with me I just couldn't understand it.

A week after that first run-in I was in the lunchroom sitting by myself when suddenly I felt someone sit next to me. Turning in shock I saw that it was Edward who was in the seat next to me.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi" I squeaked._

"_Why do you sit by yourself all the time?" Edward asked._

"_Uh, no reason. I guess I just liked the solitude." I said._

_I was clearly lying to myself since I knew that I was the geek of the school. Except for Angela no one else really wanted to be seen with me. I didn't understand why Edward was sitting here next to me, but I wasn't going to tell him to leave either._

"_Solitude isn't that good for you. You should have some company sometimes."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean if you want that is...my company."_

"_Seriously?" I asked._

"_Seriously." He answered._

_The bell ending the lunch period rang, and as he stood up he said..._

"_Think about it."_

I had spent the rest of the day in a daze. I couldn't believe that _**The**_ Edward Cullen had been sitting next to me at lunch, and was literally asking if he could continue to do so. When I got home I started on my homework until an hour before Charlie got home then went to make dinner for the both of us.

When Charlie came home we eventually sat down for dinner. Once we were both done Charlie went into the living room to watch whatever game was on the t.v. I finished cleaning up our remains, said goodnight to Charlie and went into my room. I went about filling out an application for a summer internship that would start the end of June. When I was done I sealed it in an envelope; put a stamp on it and left it on my desk to mail tomorrow on my way to school.

Sitting back on my bed I started thinking about Edward again; his sitting with me and all the run-ins we had been having. I can admit that I've had a crush on him for the past 3 years, but who didn't? Who could resist the bronze god that walked the hallways of Forks High School? It wasn't like I was thinking I had even the slightest chance with him.

I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and when I returned to my room I sat on my bed and just kept replaying the past week in my head. I jumped out of my reverie when I heard a beep from my nightstand. Turning my head I looked over to my nightstand to see that it was my cell phone that the beep came from. Leaning over and grabbing it I saw that it was a text message. Opening it up I read:

I hope you are thinking about my proposition. Solitude isn't good for you. - E

What?! I must be having a delusion because I was finding it hard to believe that the text message I just received was from Edward Cullen. Besides how did he even get my number? I'm pretty sure that I didn't give it to him, and I couldn't see anyone who knew me giving it to him. How could they? Most likely anyone who knew me didn't know him. It wasn't like a lot of people wanted to know me anyway. Edward Cullen was the king of the school and was the quarterback on our football team, and I was the 16 year-old geek who skipped a few grades and was graduating come June, five months from now. Everyone was at least two years older than me in my class year and considered me a freak for it.

I decided not to reply since I was sure that it wasn't him, but looking at the number that the text I saw that it was from a number I obviously didn't know.

Turning off my phone I climbed into my bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

What a fairytale I thought.... _'Once upon a time' _isn't that how it begins?

The following three and a half months seem to be a dream. Edward returned to my lunch table the next day, and the next day. He said he would like to be friends so warily I reached out. Little by little I came out of my shell, and with Edward wanting to be friends it was easier than I thought it would be. People started saying hello to me, and the table that I sat at when lunch rolled around was suddenly filled with the popular crowd. Charlie even got to know him when at times Edward would come over, and the both of us would do homework together. I even got to meet his parents within those first two weeks. I'd insisted that he introduce me as his friend. It was awkward enough meeting his parents I didn't want any added pressure.

Three weeks after the text message was the first time Edward and I kissed. I almost had a heart attack. He had taken to bringing me to and from school and on that day when he dropped me off home before going back for practice. He just leaned over and kissed me. When he pulled away I scrambled out of the car and sped to my front door. Opening it I barreled my way through, and slammed the door; pressing my back against it.

I jumped when I heard the knock and when I wrenched open the door it was to see Edward standing there. My mouth fell open and Edward took that opportunity to step closer to me and kiss me - again. When he stepped back he looked at me with his crooked grin.

"I hope to be doing that a lot in the future."

Saying that he turned and walked back to his car. Getting in he started the car and drove off.

I had started tutoring him in some of his subjects; sometimes helping him when I could get away with it. I was teaching him little tricks here and there and it was helping him in his classes. When he would have a test coming up I would quiz him. It was now easier after a while since football season was winding down and with being a senior he had nothing to prove to the coach. He'd already made an impression with the scouts who came to see him, but it wasn't like he needed the actual scholarship his family was loaded.

We were getting closer, and after two months together our kissing had gradually escalated to heavy petting, and one night we were practically rounding third before I came to my senses and stopped. I knew this was bothering him, but he never pushed me and two weeks later I decided that maybe it was time to take that final step and go all the way. I mean really how many chances was I going to get.

The perfect opportunity came up in late April when the Spring Dance happened. The Dance itself was being held in Seattle which constituted an overnight trip. Edward had asked me three weeks prior, and I spent the time painstakingly looking for the perfect dress. I found the dress I wanted a week before the dance. It was a royal blue halter style dress. I had found out that blue was a favorite color of Edward's and I wanted to make him happy. It didn't hurt that the blue with my complexion made me look fabulous.

The night of the dance came and when Edward and I got to the hotel that they were having the dance it was to see that the theme was 'A Winter Wonderland.' icicles were everywhere We got our pictures taken at the entrance, and proceeded to the ballroom. The night was filled with laughter and dancing; not to mention the drinking. I had a pleasant buzz going, but I wasn't drunk. When the D.J. called the last dance(which was a slow song) Edward took me in his arms, and I have to say that at that moment I thought I was in heaven.

Once the song was over Edward took my hand and we walked out to the lobby to where the elevators were. Edward had booked a room a month ago seeing as it would have been somewhat impossible to get back to Forks when the trip took four hours one way. I wasn't nervous since I knew that this was the night I wanted to be with Edward in every way. The elevator arrived and stepping in I saw Edward press the button for the 12th floor. Once the doors opened we got off and made our way to the room door. Edward took out the key card and opened the door.

He stepped back so I could enter the room first. Once Edward crossed the threshold he closed the door and walked over to the television and turned it on. I crossed to the bed and sat down; I reached down to take off the heels that I had and rub my toes. The shoes may look good, but they felt like torture.

"You feeling o.k.?"

"Yeah..my feet just hurt. The shoes may look good, but they make you suffer." I said smiling.

Edward walked over and sat on the bed next to me. He reached for one of my feet and laying it in his lap he started to massage it. My head tilted to one side as the feeling started coming back to my foot. Continuing his massage Edward hit a particularly good spot that had me moaning; Edward looked up at me and his crooked grin was apparent in the darkened room.

Little by little Edward's hand were going further and further up my leg until his hands were practically massaging my upper thigh. I knew Edward was thinking that I was going to stop him as I had before, but I had no intention of doing so. I looked up at Edward, waiting for him to look at me; when he did I leaned over and kissed him. It took less than two seconds for Edward to kiss me back; lifting me onto his lap he deepened the kiss. I could feel him hardening underneath me, and I shifted back and forth to grind myself into him. I heard him moan; I smiled.

I backed away from him, and stood up. As I did that I saw Edward give me a confused look, all I did was smile and backed away from him some more. I saw him open his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand stopping him. I walked over to the door and reached for the the sign that said 'Do Not Disturb'. I took it off the handle and opened the door and placed the sign on the outside handle. Closing the door I walked back towards Edward; he was smiling at me.

I reached to the back of my neck and flicked the clasp holding my dress up. When the ties fell I placed my hand at the side of my dress to unzip it and let it drop in a puddle at my feet. I was standing there in a black strapless bra and black boy shorts. I stepped out of my dress and held out my right hand. Edward put his left hand in mines and I immediately backed away pulling him with me until he was standing in front of me.

Edward was wearing a black suit and I reached for his tie loosening it. Once I untied it I reached for the buttons of his crisp white shirt and started unbuttoning them until his shirt was hanging open. I placed a kiss on his left pectoral right about his heart. I could feel it beating at an accelerated rated. I grabbed the back of his neck and drew his head down to me and kissed him. After a few minutes I pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders until they both landed on the floor behind him.

Once I did that Edward pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I want to. I'm sure."

I reached for the button on his pants, but he stopped me and unbuttoned it himself. Drawing down the zipper I saw him reach for both the pants and his boxer shorts and pushed them down. Stepping out of the puddle of clothes at his feet he reached for my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my leg around his waist and my arms around his neck. He started walking over to the bed as he kissed me. I could feel myself being lowered, and my back touched the cool sheets making me shiver in anticipation. Edward thought it was something else.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked.

"No...I want you...don't stop."

Saying that I pulled his face to mine and started kissing him again. I heard him moan, and in my mind there was nothing better that could happen, but I was wrong. The rest of the night was spent in hushed breaths, and whispers. Occasionally one of our names would be uttered, moaned or groaned in ecstasy. When we were done we whispered to each other 'I Love You; I was in heaven.

The next morning when I woke up it was to see the sunlight streaming into the room. I could feel a body behind me, and an arm across my waist. Turning my head it was to see that Edward was still asleep. I looked over to the nightstand and saw that it was barely six in the morning. Snuggling closer to him I smiled and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was ten in the morning and I was alone in the bed. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. Where was Edward? As I thought that I saw him come out of the bathroom in his shirt and boxers on. When he saw I was awake he just stood there looking at me. No smirk, or anything crossed his face. I started to worry that he was regretting having sex with me when it seemed that before that was what he wanted.

Walking over to me he sat down and reached for my hand. Picking it up he placed a single kiss in the middle of my palm. Then he placed my hand back onto the bed and continued looking at me. I finally gathered the courage to say something.

"You're regretting what happened last night aren't you?'

"No. Not at all. I'm actually trying to see if you are regretting it."

"No I'm not. I wanted this. It was so wonderful."

I saw him smile, and then he leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. I pulled him down with me onto the bed and proceeded to show him how much I didn't regret last night. We were laying next to each other our breathing labored when I heard a knock at the door. Edward got up and pulled on his pants and opened the door. A few seconds later he came back and there was a tray in his hands.

"Breakfast." he smiled as he said it.

I sat up pulling the sheet with me and leaned against the headboard. I was ready to eat, but needed a human moment.

"Be right back." I said. I pulled the sheet with me walking to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom looking at my image in the mirror I heard a knock. The door opened before I could say anything. Edward was there with a bag in his hand.

"I got your overnight bag while you were sleeping earlier. Thought you might like some other clothes and not your dress."

"Thanks." I said grabbing it from him.

I proceeded to brush my teeth and take my human moments. When I came out of the bathroom I was dressed in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I decided to forgo wearing any shoes so I left them in the bag.

"What did you get?"

"Banana pancakes, bacon, toast, orange juice and coffee."

I smiled.

"Eat up. We have to checkout at noon, and it's eleven now."

My head whipped around to look at the clock, surprised to see so much time had gone by. I guess time does fly by when you're having fun

We both started eating and by 11:45 we were ready to go. Our trip was filled with us playing i-spy, and singing road songs. When he pulled in front of my house I was loathe to leave him. Last night was a changing point in my life, and I was hoping with the both of us.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. There's somewhere I would like to take you. Is two o'clock o.k. for you?"

"Yeah...see you then." I leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

I exited the car and made my way to my front door. When I let myself in it was to see that Charlie wasn't there as expected. That man would live at the police station if he could. I was making preparations for dinner when my cell phone beeped. When I looked it was to see that it was a text from Edward.

_**I miss you.**_

After texting him back that I missed him I finished with the preparations, and went up to my room to do the last minute homework that I had. By the time I was done it was almost five so I went back downstairs to the kitchen and started on dinner. I was just putting the finishing touches when Charlie walked in through the front door. Once he washed up we sat down to have dinner.

I spent the rest of my night thinking about Edward and the dance, but I do admit to thinking more about what happened after the dance. I could think of no better way to lose my virginity than the way it happened. Once I was ready for bed I set my alarm and slid into bed; I fell asleep right away.

The next week I was consumed with studying for the finals that were coming up in a few weeks. I also was helping Edward with him schoolwork as well as helping him with his own studying. We had managed to also get together for some 'alone' time as well. That mostly happened at my house since Charlie was for the most part working at the station all the time. This was the first time in the past four years that I was actually happy that Charlie worked so much.

About three weeks before graduation I was called into the Principal's office to be told that I was going to be Valedictorian and would need to write a speech for the commencement. I seriously thought that I would need to clone myself in order to do everything I needed in the small amount of time I had left. Prom was coming up and with Edward asking me to go I took on the added task of trying to find the perfect dress. I had enlisted Angela's help in doing that task. I was lucky to find the perfect dress two days before Prom. It was once again blue in color, but off the shoulders. Life was good. Or so I thought.

The day of Prom came and most of the seniors had ditched school in order to spend the day getting ready. Me being the geek I was stoically pushed on that day and went to all of my classes. I and a few brave – or dumb(take your pick) souls were the only ones in class which then became free periods. - Edward had already said that he wasn't coming so not seeing him wasn't a surprise. At my last class which was History the teacher just looked at the five students who showed up and told us to go. As surprised as I was I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so I grabbed my backpack and left.

When I walked into my house I immediately texted Edward to let him know that I was home and would see him when he picked me up. I spent the rest of the afternoon primping and by seven I was ready. I still had at least a half hour before Edward would show up. I could hear Charlie downstairs watching whatever game was on. I was daydreaming when I heard the the doorbell. I took one more look in the mirror, and grabbed my purse on the way out my bedroom. I walked down the stairs, and there at the bottom was my Greek god. I barely noticed that Charlie was standing beside him.

At the bottom of the stairs Edward took my hand and raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"You look breathtaking." he said. I smiled.

I heard Charlie clear his throat and both Edward and I looked up at Charlie to see that he had a camera in his hands. He lifted the camera.

"Picture time."

Edward and I walked into the living room to stand in front of the fireplace and held hands smiling into the camera. Charlie did his picture taking for a few minutes then it was time to go. Before I could take a step Edward stopped me and reached down to coffee table to pick up what I hadn't noticed before. It was a corsage. Edward opened the plastic container and picked up my hand to slide it over it; in the background I could see the flashes going off as Charlie took more pictures. Next thing I knew we were heading to the front door where Charlie gave me a hug and told me to have a good time. He shook Edward's hand, and I could almost see a silent conversation happening between the two.

Once the door closed behind us I looked to the street to see that there was a black Aston Martin parked in front of the house. As I stared in shock Edward took my hand and dragged me to the car. In seconds Edward was guiding me into the passenger seat before running around to get in the driver's side. He quickly leaned over and gave me a deep kiss. I was dizzy and breathless when he pulled away

"I so wanted to do that when I saw you coming down the stairs. Didn't think your father would appreciate that."

I laughed. "No he wouldn't. Especially if he knew what happened at the Spring Dance."

Edward laughed and started the car. Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of the school. Edward told me to stay where I was while he climbed out and made his way to my side of the car to open it and help me out. I could see all the other students making there way inside.

Crossing the threshold of the gym I saw that it was filled with balloons and streamers. It looked like a party company exploded, but it didn't look tacky. We walked over to a table that was filled with friends of Edward's who in the past four months had sort of become mine.

The night was more than I ever expected. The dancing, the lights, just the atmosphere just seemed magical. A few hours later I looked up when I heard the stereo feedback from the speakers to see that it was our principal, Mr. Duras clearing his throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman it's now time to crown our king and queen. If everyone would come a little closer we'll get started."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. I have to admit that it wasn't something I was really interested in, but if he wanted to get closer I was willing make him happy. The principal went on about all the special things that happened during the school year and that in a few weeks other than our prom, graduation was going to be one of the most important; an ending as well as a beginning. I was so out of it with his speech that I didn't realize that he had started naming the nominees for both king and queen. It wasn't until I heard his shout that I jumped, and refocused on the occasion.

"Jessica Stanley is your pick for prom queen, and Edward Cullen as your prom king.!!"

I pulled out of my stupor to see Edward smile before he bent and kissed me before heading towards the stage where he and Jessica each got one of those cheesy metal crowns. Jessica was handed a bunch of roses which she swung above her head like a banner.

"Now our king and queen will have the traditional dance." Mr. Duras proclaimed.

I saw Edward and Jessica make their way to the middle of the gym and with Jimmy Eat World's 'Hear you say' playing in the background start to spin around the floor. I walked back to the table that we were at before and sat down. Soon enough the song ended, and I could see Edward looking around the gym; I would guess searching for me. When our eyes met I saw him making his way to me. As he stopped in front of me I heard the next song start playing. Edward held his hand out to me.

"I would be honored if I could have this dance."

I smiled and put my hand into his. As we started dancing I could now recognize the song that was playing. It was Lifehouse's 'Everything.' I felt like a princess dancing with Edward; I felt him bend closer to my ear, and I heard him whisper...

"This is how I feel about you."

I could feel tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes. At that moment I felt like I was going to explode with all I was feeling for Edward. I stopped moving and grabbed Edward's hand; dragging him out of the gym. I could heard Edward in the back of my mind asking what was wrong, but I didn't even have the words to tell him what was going on not only in my head, but my body. I kept checking classroom doors until I found one that was unlocked, and pulled Edward in slamming the door once we were both cleared of the door.

"What's going on Bella?"

I couldn't answer, I just shook my head. I turned the lock on the door before turning to face Edward, and attacking him with my body. I started kissing him as if I would die if I didn't. I reached for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them with a speed I didn't think myself capable of.

"What the hell?!! Bella what ….?"

I clamped my hand over his mouth silencing him. When I pulled my hand away it was to replace it with my mouth kissing him deeply. When I pulled back I looked at him.

"Dancing with you in there just got me so hot for you. I couldn't help but just drag you in here so I could have my way with you." I said.

"Well we can leave now." Edward said.

I didn't answer him. I just started kissing him again. I grabbed his hand and put them on my breasts while I reached for the button on his pants. Undoing them I pulled down his zipper and reached inside past his boxers to touch his cock. I heard him moan into my mouth when I did that.

Edward finally started participating at that point. One of his hands pulled me even closer to him as the other grabbed the back of the head crushing my mouth to his. He started moving me backwards until I felt something hit me just below my butt. It was the teacher's desk off to the side of the room. He lifted me onto the desk before pushing me down and following me down until I could feel his chest pressing against mine.

Edward pulled the bodice of my dress down until he could see my strapless bra. I heard him groan before he reached up and pulled my bra down until it was under my breasts, pushing them up even further. He took a few seconds to look before he bent down and took my nipple in his mouth sucking hard as he did so. I saw stars behind my eyes, and I groaned in pleasure. I felt Edward then reach under the hem of my dress, and I could feel his hand gliding up my thighs until he reached my panties. Pulling them down and off he tossed them behind him into the darkened room.

I crawled backwards further up the desk so Edward could climb up and join me atop of it. I looked into his eyes to see the desire in them looking at me. I pulled him to me and kissed him even harder. In the back of my mind I heard soft sounds, but at the moment I couldn't concentrate on anything else, but what was in front of me.

Edward settled himself between my legs, pushing up my dress to my waist. I knew the dress would look wrinkled, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. I could feel Edward's cock at my entrance, and I bucked my hip so I could get him in me.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good. So hot. I can't wait to get inside of you." Edward said.

His words just sent a rush of heat through my body.

"Then don't." I said. As soon as I said that Edward plunged inside of me. Our mutual groans of pleasure was all that could be heard throughout the room. Edward took a few seconds for me to adjust to his invasion before he started pumping in me. As the pleasure consumed me I thrashed my head back and forth.

"More. Harder...please harder...faster..."

"My pleasure, love. My pleasure."

Saying that Edward started pounding in me with purpose, but no matter how hard and fast he went it just wasn't enough. I grabbed his ass and started helping him along. Then Edward hit a particularly good spot and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Shit!! Right there!..Oh God, right there!!"

"Fuck Bella...you feel so fucking tight around my cock! I want to feel you cum for me. Can you do that?"

I nodded in answer knowing that I was mere seconds away from detonating.

As Edward continued in his motions he reached down and bit me on my neck. That was all I needed to push me over the edge. My climax came almost blacking me out.

"Fuck!" I heard as Edward reached his peak. His arms seemed to have come out from under him because he just about collapsed on top of me, but it wasn't uncomfortable in anyway. The only sounds in the room was our heavy breathing. After five minutes our breathing calmed down to a point where we could actually talk again.

"Anytime you want to do that again is fine by me." I heard Edward say next to my ear.

"I'll hold you to it."

I heard Edward laugh before he pulled out of me and got off the desk. He offered his hand to help me get off the desk. We started putting ourselves back in some sort of order before I remembered that I needed to find my panties so we went searching only to find them hanging off the door handle. We had a good laugh about that while I was putting them back on.

I realized that I needed a mirror to fix my hair and told Edward that I would need to go to the bathroom. Edward said he would wait for me at the front entrance of the gym so I walked off in the other direction looking for the ladies room. I decided at the last moment to veer off and go to the Teacher's Lounge for which I had a key for. There wouldn't be a long line and I would I have the privacy I needed since no one else would be there and I wouldn't have to make small talk while trying to fix my sex hair. I knew everyone would know what I had been doing. I couldn't handle that. Once I was done I left the lounge making sure that it was locked before I made my way back to Edward.

I decided to take another way to the gym just to give myself more of a chance to calm down and I was passing the boy's locker room when I could hear the voices of a few guys. I was more determined to pass them by and not listen to their conversation until I heard a sentence that utterly mortified me.

"I can't believe you fucked her in the classroom!!"

WTF??

dun,dun,dun!!

**Quietly hiding behind the two bodyguards I've hired.**

**A/N**

**whoa!! a cliffie!! I know that was cruel, but I couldn't help it. If I didn't stop there I would have kept going; this chapter would have been over 25 pages long. This also seemed to be the logical place to end the chapter. Please know that the next chapter is done... and waiting to be posted. I'm making it a condition that I get at least 10 reviews...the other story(Rules of the Game) that I posted got over 50 hits, but ONE review... WTF! That leads me to believe that people are not interested in it. If you like it and you take the time to put it on your story alert or favorite story list; drop a small review as well. It takes a lot of courage to post what you have bubbling in your mind, hearing how it's received is the best compliment you can give. Hell even if you don't like it...let someone know.**

**After some thought I'm also thinking about doing some outtakes of certain chapters. They will be short, but for the most part will explain what is happening (up to a point ) between the time jumps I have planned. Some will coincide with other chapters, and at most times be from someone else's point of view that I feel is relevant to the coming chapters. If you would like to know of course put me on Author's Alert. If you've already done so then I guess you will know when I eventually start posting them. And don't worry my other story, Together Again will get some of my attention, but it will be a while – since this and my other story seems to have become my obsession at the moment. As always reviews are welcomed. They let me know if what I'm writing is of interest to you readers. My stories are Together Again and Rules of the Game. There's the green button...please click on it.**


End file.
